


I Just Want A Yard

by ultramarcypan



Series: Hannibal & Will's Excursions in Video Games [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarcypan/pseuds/ultramarcypan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants help decorating his house in the sims. Hannibal gets a bit excessive (and obsessive).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want A Yard

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the lovely followthepastelbrickroad for betaing this for me.

The request in and of itself had been very simple. It was something that should have taken an hour, tops, and Hannibal had managed to turn it into a whole ordeal. Will can feel the beginnings of a migraine coming and and lets out a small sigh. “Do you intend to hold my laptop hostage for the rest of the evening?”

“I intend to do what you asked of me Will, and to do it properly. If it takes the rest of the evening, then so be it.” Hannibal frowns at the laptop in front of him and presses a few keys. “There. Now your kitchen has the proper space required to work it in.”

“Only you would take something like the Sims this seriously.” Will mumbles bitterly, settling more comfortably against the older man. 

“Surely by now you know I take everything rather seriously?” There’s a teasing note in Hannibal’s voice, contrasting with his previous statement. “If you did not want my help, then you should not have asked me for it.” The keyboard clicks again, and the screen pans over to Will’s bedroom. Hannibal’s distaste shows clearly on his face. 

Will feels an overwhelming need to defend himself. “I was on a budget and a bed is a bed.” He says, sinking deeper into the sofa. 

“Yes, but a bedroom is a bit more than a bed and some wallpaper Will.” 

“You know, I can hear the judgement in your voice Hannibal. Not all of us have an eye for interior design, and there’s more to the Sims than houses.” Will pauses for a moment. “I can’t think of anything off the top of my head right now, but houses aren’t the only thing in the game.”

Hannibal lets out a small laugh at that and wraps an arm around Will. “I believe you.” The hand on his shoulder squeezes affectionately. “Even if I am questioning your sense of design.” Will lets out a ‘humph’ but doesn’t pull away from the other.

“Just because I don’t care what color my drapes are doesn’t mean I have a bad design sense.”

“It does when you match a bright pink curtain with a set of yellow chairs.” Hannibal reprimands, and Will finds he doesn’t have an argument for that. Accepting the fact that Hannibal is better at yet another thing than he is, Will gives up arguing with the older man. “You still don’t need to take hours to fix my house; it wasn’t that bad.”

Hannibal chooses not to respond to that, still too fixated on his master design. Will watches him petulantly, and a thought occurs to him.

“Well, I don’t suppose you could set aside some land for pets, could you?” Hannibal lifts an eyebrow, and Will shrugs. “I bought the Sims Pets expansion pack, and I want a dog. Or two.” He adds quietly. Or six.

Hannibal lets out a long suffering sigh. “I shall endeavor to give you what you want, though I will not promise anything.” He points to the money total at the top of the screen. “Your funds are lacking as it is, and a home is more important than a dog.” He ignores the offended noise Will makes at that statement, zooming out to observe the house fully.

“Clearly you don’t know how far I’ll go for a dog.” He snaps, batting Hannibal’s hands off of the keyboard. Pulling up the command menu, he types in the motherlode cheat and hits enter. Suddenly, Will’s Sim is $50,000 dollars richer. “There. Now give me my dog space, please and thank you.” 

The laptop is suddenly yanked from him and he’s face to face with a very disapproving Hannibal Lecter. “What?” He says, feeling like a child who’s not sure why he’s being yelled at.

“Cheating is unethical and deplorable Will. I refuse to allow it.” Hannibal’s tone is firm, and he’s giving Will a hard look, daring him to challenge this.

Will does so gladly. “Hello pot, my name is kettle.” He says dryly, meeting Hannibal’s eyes steadily. “There are a number of things wrong with what you’ve just said, so allow me to go through them one by one. First,” He says, holding one finger up, “This is a video game, so I don’t see how cheating matters one way or the other.” Will lifts up a second finger and looks blankly at the older man. “More importantly is article number two: you’re a serial killer, Hannibal, and you want to discuss the ethics of cheating in a game?” Will shakes his head. “I think your priorities might be a little bit out of order.”

“My priorities are in perfect order.” Hannibal has the gall to sound offended by the accusations Will has thrown before him. 

“Yeah? So, you mean to tell me that you’ve never cheated at anything in your entire life, so that excuses murder? Let’s say you can make that case,” he continues on, “How are you planning to excuse cannibalism?”

“Survival of the fittest.”

“You did not just use Darwin’s theory of natural selection to explain why eating someone is acceptable. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Abruptly, Will stands up and shuts the lid of his laptop.

“I hadn’t finished yet.”

“Well I did. That’s enough technology for one night.” Picking up his laptop, he heads to their bedroom, shaking his head. “Survival of the fittest my ass.” He mumbles darkly.

“Language, Will.” 

Without turning to look behind him, Will lifts his free arm in Hannibal’s direction, middle finger raised. He hears something that can best be described as a ‘huff’ from behind him, and grins to himself in victory.

His triumph is short lived. “You know I don’t tolerate such behavior Will.” When Hannibal got behind him, Will has no idea, but he does know he should be concerned. With abnormal strength for a man his age, Hannibal picks Will up and flings him over his shoulder.

An undignified yelp escapes Will. “Put me down! I have my laptop in my hands-Hannibal!”

“Then I suggest you do not drop it. I worked very hard to fix your house, and it would be a shame to lose all that progress.”

He has no choice but to give in and do as Hannibal says. “You still want to re-design my house?” He asks, half exasperated, half amused.

“I never leave something unfinished, Will.” He knows Hannibal is smirking, even though he can’t see the others face. “Something I thought you would know by now.” For a blissful moment, the innuendo goes over Will’s head. Then, he realizes that they’ve reached their bedroom, and Hannibal’s tone is far from innocent. Briefly, he experiences a deep regret for asking for Hannibal’s help in the first place, and then he’s not thinking of much besides the lips on his own.


End file.
